The present invention relates to an adapter used to couple a wiper arm to a wiper blade, and more particularly, to an adapter capable of accommodating a variety of wiper arm types known as the hook, bayonet and pin type wiper arms, and even the different size hook-and pin type wiper arms. Further, an adapter of the present invention has vertical wings with protrusions formed at outer surfaces thereof so as to thereby reduce a friction caused between the adapter and the adapter accommodating portion of the wiper blade.
Korean Utility Laid Open No. 91-7131 discloses an adapter for vehicle wiper supports, which is described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 as follows. An adapter(110) has a bayonet type wiper arm(B) accommodation portion formed by a cover with a coupling hole 114 for insertion of a protrusion 1 formed at the bayonet type arm(B) and an insertion hole 112; a hook type wiper arm(H) accommodation portion formed by a first stopper 126 and a second stopper 128 protruded from an inner upper surface and an inner front surface of a vertical wing 122; and a pin type wiper arm(P) stopper recess 132 formed behind a pivot insertion groove 134 formed at the bottom surface of the adapter.
However, the above-described adapter has disadvantages in terms of production and purchase of products since the adapter is not capable of accommodating different size hook type arms. Further, frictions are caused between the inner wall of an adapter accommodation portion 142 of a wiper blade 140 and the outer wall of the vertical wing of the adapter prevent smooth operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adapter which is capable of accommodating a hook type, a bayonet type, and a pin type wiper arm, respectively. It is another object of the present invention to provide an adapter which is capable of accommodating different size hook type wiper arms. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an adapter with a vertical wing capable of reducing frictions between the adapter and a wiper blade.
When the adapter with such improvements is used, an incorporation of the wiper blade in combination with the arm is obtained through the adapter, and a smooth power transmission is achieved, to thereby improve the wiping performance of the wiper and at the same time lengthen operational lifetime of the wiper.